thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Room
NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don’t have to. Well, I've gotten emails and emails and emails and EMAILS from people wanting me to review this one certain movie. Well, today, I'm finally gonna give in. This is it. One of the big ones. One of the worst ones ever. I am going to review... The Room. That's right. The college film that I made growing up. Footage from Doug's college film "The Room" NC (VO): I'm surprised you guys want me to review this so bad. I mean, it's not very long and I made it years ago. But ever since I showed it in my flashback section, you’ve all requested me to do it. NC: So let's not waste any time. Let’s dive right into... Explosion offscreen, then an older version of the Critic appears, resembling Christopher Lloyd in the ''Back to the Future films'' Future NC: Critic! NC: Who are you? Future NC: I'm you... from the future! NC: Well, what are you doing here... what am I doing here... what are we doing here?! Future NC: This isn’t the movie they want you to review, Critic. There's one worse, FAR WORSE, that they say is one of the worst movies of all time! (Strange mumble noise) NC: Really? Uh, that is tempting. When was it made? Future NC: ALL the way in 2003! NC: Oh, but that's after my cut-off date. That's barely nostalgic. Future NC: I know! That's why I’ve come to take you into the future so that it will be nostalgic! (mumble) NC: Oh, but I wanted to review my old college movie. It was gonna be funny. Future NC: No, it wasn't! (tries to drag NC out of his seat) NC: Yes, it was! Future NC: What, were you gonna use another Chuck Norris joke again? NC: ...Maybe. Future NC: Come on, Critic. There's no time to lose! (They both leave and we see a shot of the DeLorean shooting off into the future. NC arrives in his basement from the future) NC: Wow. So what year is this? Future NC: The future! NC: All right, all right. But why am I downstairs in the basement? Future NC: Oh, it's the only place we can hide to stay away from the seahorses. NC: Oh. (long pause) What? Future NC: Oh, yeah, seahorses rule the Earth now. Complete domination. Surprised no one saw it coming, really. (NC looks out of the window to see the seahorse empire with futuristic buildings and a seahorse Statue of Liberty) NC: Well, I'll just deal with that as it comes. So, let's not waste any time. Let's dive right into The Room. (Shots of The Room opening credits) NC (VO): OK, so after we get our logo that looks like it should be before a Turbo Grafx 16 game, we cut to our opening credits. We get some fairly descent shots of San Francisco as we see the star of our movie is Tommy Wiseau... who, I guess was also the executive producer... and the writer... and the producer again. Gee, either the director of this film really likes Tommy Wiseau or, prf, I’m just gonna go out on a limb here and say... (Directed by Tommy Wiseau) ''Yeah, just as I thought. Looks like we have a personal story here, people. Be very afraid ''(Johnny walks through the door to her girlfriend, Lisa) Johnny: (very blandly, like all his dialogue) Hi, babe. I've something for you. NC: (chuckles) OK, no, no, no... come on, come on. Where’s the real performance? Johnny: The bank saves money and they are using me, and I am the fool. NC: (laughing) No. Seriously, guys, come on. Where's the real actor? Johnny: You are part of my life, you are everything. I cannot go on without you, Lisa. (NC's face goes from smile to disgust) NC: ......No.... Johnny: What about Elizabeth, huh? NC: No... NC (VO): Let me guess. That's Tommy Wiseau? (subtitle under him saying "Tommy Wiseau") NC: Oh, no. (covers his face) That’s the kind of acting they only talk about in fairy tales. The kind of acting that they say could never exist! (Static to shot of Obscurus Lupa) Lupa: Don’t do it, Critic. NC: Obscurus Lupa? Lupa: I’ve reviewed this movie already. There's no need for you to sacrifice your sanity as well. NC: I must, Lupa. True it will be hard to sit through this anus of a performance, but I must do it for my fans! Lupa: (cries) But...but, Critic... NC: Away with you! (Lupa leaves crying, NC takes a breath and continues) NC (VO): So, yeah, this is our main character, everybody. You know that creepy guy who always looks at you funny on the subway? Yeah, he made a movie, apparently. And in that movie, he plays Johnny, the finance of a pretty young woman named Lisa. (Shot of another character entering the apartment) Denny: Oh, hey, guys. Johnny: Oh, hi, Denny. NC (VO): And this is Denny. We don't know that much about him, but after a few scenes, you'll wish to stay that way. Johnny: Nice to see you, Denny. I'm going to take a nap. Denny: Can I go upstairs, too? (Johnny laughs for some reason) Lisa: Denny, I think I'm gonna join him. NC (VO): So, a kid comes over and they go upstairs to have sex? Well, that's kinda rude. What's the kid supposed to do? I mean, is he supposed to just go upstairs and join them? (He does so in the middle of a pillow fight, NC looks shocked) NC: ...Uhhh... Johnny: Denny, do you have something else to do? Denny: I just like to watch you guys. NC: (stunned again) Uhhhhhh... Johnny: Denny, two's great, but three's a crowd. (chuckle) Denny: I get it. You guys wanna be alone. Johnny: That's the idea. Denny: Alright, I have homework to do, anyway. Bye, lovebirds. Johnny: Bye, Denny. NC (VO): So... was that a charming scene, or should we be emotionally disturbed? Oh, well, who cares. We have a gratuitous sex scene to shoot! Which apparently, they waited until night to do, considering they started during the day and as soon as they started taking their clothes off, it's at night. What, did they just pillow fight the whole time? (Scene happens as NC describes) But, hey, if you think it took a while for them to start making out, see how long it takes for them to actually start having sex. I mean it. They kiss, play with their clothes, she puts her hair down... just so she can put it back up again. It practically takes forever! (They bump uglies in a weird way) And wouldn't you know it? Even the sex is really off! I mean, look at this angle here. Really look at it. (Beat) Is he fucking her belly button? 'Cause it looks like he’s fucking her belly button. Dude, I don’t know how many times you’ve had sex, but it’s not that tight! (We cut to the next morning) NC (VO): So, I’m guessing five days later, they finally get sex over with... or whatever the hell you call that. So Johnny gets up for a minute and... (We see footage of Johnny's ass with a donkey head superimposed) NC: DAAAAAH! Fuck it, movie! Fuck it! I- I got a hard enough time watching his acting, you gotta show me his ass?! What the hell?! NC (VO): Actually, this whole scene plays like a sex tape gone wrong. In fact, I bet that’s what happened. I bet that's exactly what happened! Tommy Wiseau was filming himself and his girlfriend having sex when somebody came across the tape. They confronted him about it and he said... NC (VO): (imitating Wiseau) Oh, no, no, is not sex tape, is, uh, independent movie I'm making. Yeah, that's it. Independent movie. And, uh, I'm in it and, uh, so is my girlfriend. NC (VO): (Imitating Lisa) Tommy, what are you doing? NC (VO): (imitating Wiseau) I had to think of something, we just have to make movie now. NC (VO): (imitating Lisa) But neither of us can act. NC (VO): (imitating Wiseau) We make movie now! NC: (VO): So Lisa's mother comes over as she feels something is wrong. Claudette: What’s wrong? Tell me. Lisa: I don't love him anymore. Claudette: Why don’t you love him anymore? Tell me. Lisa: He's so... boring. NC: Okay, if making love to your navel is boring, I don’t wanna know what exciting is. Claudette: He supports you, he provides for you, and darling, you can’t support yourself. And his position is very secure. NC (VO): (imitating Claudette) Yes, your job that we’ll never explain or see you do makes much more than his job which we’ll never explain or see him do. (Back to normal) So we see Lisa call Johnny’s best friend, Mark, as she invites him over for a quote-unquote “talk”. Lisa gives Mark a drink. Mark: Thank you. Lisa: It's hot in here. Mark: I mean, the candles, the music, the sexy dress, I mean, what’s going on here? [Scene from [[WTF Is With the Ending of The Graduate?|''The Graduate]]]'' Benjamin: Mrs. Robinson, you’re trying to seduce me. Lisa: I like you very much... lover boy. Mark: What are you doing this for? NC (VO): (imitating Mark) Dude, I thought we were gonna talk. Lisa: Don’t you like me? Mark: Johnny's my best friend. Lisa: Forget about Johnny. Mark: I’m leaving now. Lisa: Please don’t leave. Please don’t leave. NC: (imitating Mark) Dude, I like dicks, OK? I like dicks. I didn’t know you wanted that spelled out for you. NC (VO): But ultimately, he does give in, as Mark and Lisa partake in spiral stair sex... interesting location. (cut to flower shop) But more important things are going on like Johnny buying his girlfriend some flowers. (Cut to Johnny buying some roses at a flower shop. All the dialogue is spoken very quickly) Johnny: Yeah, can I have a dozen red roses, please? Flower seller: Oh, hi, Johnny. I didn't know it was you. NC (VO): What, wh... Flower seller: Here you go. Johnny: That's me. NC (VO): Huh? What the... Johnny: How much is it? Flower seller: That'll be $18. Johnny: Here you go, keep the change. NC (VO): Hey, what? Johnny: Hi, doggy. Flower seller: You’re my favorite customer. NC (VO): What? Johnny: Thanks a lot. Bye. NC (VO): Wait... Flower seller: Bye-bye. NC: Okay, hold on... what just happened?! NC (VO): I mean, I know he's just buying her some flowers, but... I think they were reading the script backwards or something. In fact, let's analyze this scene. I mean, I know I'm nitpicking, but this whole 20 seconds really fascinates me. Scene replays and stops every time NC talks Johnny: Yeah, can I have a dozen red roses, please? Flower seller: Oh, hi, Johnny. I didn't know it was you. NC (VO): You didn't know it was him? You didn't recognize the 5-foot, girly haired French zombie until he took off his sunglasses? Flower seller: Here you go. Johnny: That's me. NC (VO): Why did he say that? She didn't give him any reason to say that. Is that just his random catchphrase of the day? Johnny: How much is it? Flower seller: That'll be $18. Johnny: Here you go, keep the change. Hi, doggy. Flower seller: You're my favorite customer. Johnny: Thanks a lot. Bye. NC (VO): And what was up with the rushed pace of that last couple of seconds? Did they only have enough money to rent the store for like two minutes so they had to shoot it really fast? NC: (imitating Johnny) Hello, I would like to buy a dozen roses. NC: (gruff voice offscreen) Hey, jackass, I'm closing the store in 30 seconds! NC: (imitating Johnny very fast) Here's the money, keep the change. Hello, doggy. bye! (Cut back to apartment with Lisa and Denny) Lisa: Hey, Denny. How are you doing? Denny: I’m fine. You look beautiful today. Can I kiss you? (NC stares in confusion) Lisa: You are such a little brat. Denny: I’m just kidding! I love you and Johnny. (NC continues to stare, weirded out) NC: You know, this movie's awkward enough, kid. It doesn't need your help. (We see Johnny come back home) Johnny: Hi, babe. (Gives Lisa the roses) These are for you. Lisa: Did you get your promotion? Johnny: Nah. Lisa (after a pause): You didn’t get it, did you? NC (VO): What part of "nah" did you not understand? Johnny: They betrayed me, they didn’t keep their promise, they tricked me, and I don’t care anymore. NC: Oh, Jesus, you know, Jean-Claude Van Damme could be an English teacher compared to this guy. Lisa: You need a drink. NC (VO): So she makes him a drink of Vodka and... wine, as they get ready for another night of slow, awkward sex. The two slowly try to do it, Lisa for some reason has Johnny’s tie on her head NC (VO): (imitating Johnny) Umm. Ha-ha-ha, let's role-play. You be Sonya Blade and I'll be a terrible actor. (Static, then Linkara appears) Linkara: Don't do it, Critic! There's still time! NC: Linkara? Linkara: You don't wanna sit through The Room. It sucks out your mind and replaces it with stupid! NC: Damn it, Linkara. I made a promise to get through this film and, by God, I’m gonna keep it! Linkara: You're mad, Critic. MAD! NC: Begone! Linkara: OK. (casually walks off) NC (VO): So after Johnny and Lisa take another week to have sex, Lisa's mother drops by again to give more advice. Claudette: Everything goes wrong at once. Nobody wants to help me, and I'm dying. Lisa: You're not dying, Mom. Claudette: I got the results of the test back. I definitely have breast cancer. NC (VO): Yikes!... Well, gee, you’re taking it pretty well. Lisa: Look, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. NC (VO): And she's taking it despicably well, too. I'm so glad this wasn't any SERIOUS bad news. You know, like, maybe Lisa's getting bored or something. Claudette: Well, at least you have a good man. Lisa: You're wrong. He didn't get his promotion. And he got drunk last night, and he hit me. Claudette: Johnny doesn't drink! NC: (laughs) She just admitted that he hits her, and the mother's like, "Johnny doesn't drink... I know he hits you like a football player's wife, but he doesn't drink!" NC (VO): Meanwhile, two friends of Lisa come spontaneously out of nowhere to sneak into her apartment and have sex. Mike: Did you know that chocolate is the symbol of love? NC: (imitating Mike) Did you also know that when it rains, huh-huh, people get wet. (Lisa and Claudette enter interrupting her friends) Claudette: Hello...? What are these characters doing here? NC (VO): I don't know! They serve no purpose to the story and bring the film to yet another complete halt, so I guess you'll have to ask the English challenged director. Meanwhile, Denny is confronted with some bad news. (Denny is confronted by a thug) Chris-R: You have my money, right? Denny: Yeah. It's coming. It'll be here in a few minutes. Chris-R: I haven't got five fucking minutes! (he wrestles Denny to the ground with a gun to his head) Where's my fucking money, Denny?! NC (VO): Hey, I think this is how the movie was financed. Chris-R: Where's my money? Denny: I don't have anything. Chris-R: Where's my money, Denny? (A clip from ''The Big Lebowski is shown)'' Dude: It's down there somewhere, let me take another look. (His head is stuffed down a toilet by a thug) NC (VO): But luckily, Johnny and his friends are there to save the day. Lisa: What did that man want from you? Denny: Nothing! Claudette: Oh, that was not nothing! Lisa: Tell me everything! Claudette: You have no idea what kind of trouble you're in here, do you? NC: Yeah, kid, how dare you have a madman point a gun at you! That's really inconsiderate. Denny: I owe him some money. Lisa: What kind of money? Denny: I bought some drugs off of him. Things got mixed up, I didn't mean for this to happen. NC: Oh, but, Denny, don't you know... Footage from "Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue" of a "Say No to Drugs" song with Alvin and the Chipmunks, Winnie the Pooh and other characters. NC dances to the song. Claudette: A man holds a gun on you, you almost got killed, you expect me to forget that? Denny: You're not my fucking mother! Claudette: You listen to me! (pulls Denny roughly towards her) Lisa: No, no! NC chuckles Claudette: Somebody had better do something around here! NC (VO): (imitating Claudette) Or Granny'll bust a cap in your ass! Johnny: Are you OK, Denny? Claudette: What's OK? He's taking drugs. Johnny: Let's go home. Lisa: Denny, you know that Johnny's like your father, and we're your friends. We're gonna help you. Johnny: Let’s go home. NC (VO): (imitating Denny) Hey, Johnny, what was the point of that scene? NC (VO): (imitating Johnny) Never question me or I cut you. Sudden scene change to Mark on phone Lisa: (on phone to Mark): I miss you. Mark: I just saw you. What are you talking about? NC (VO): So, yeah, Lisa invites Mark over AGAIN as Johnny finally heard the lie that Lisa told about him. Johnny is shown walking to the rooftop, frustrated about something. Johnny: I did not hit her. It’s not true. It’s bullshit. I did not hit her. I did NOT... oh, hi, Mark. NC looks on in sheer horror as the scene begins to replay Johnny: I did not hit her. It's not true... NC: No, no, don't play it again. I think the evidence is very clear. That is the worst piece of acting that has ever been put on film! NC (VO): I mean, my God! Not one inflection was right, not one word was said correctly, not one breath of air made me believe anything that he was saying! There are middle school plays that put on better performances than that couple of seconds. That was like the Nirvana of bad acting. The Holy Grail! All hail to you, Your Lameness! Johnny: I did not hit her. I did NOT... oh, hi, Mark. In some sort of homage to or ripoff of ''2001: A Space Odyssey, a fetus with Wiseau’s head appears with the supertitle "You Have Reached Enlightenment!"'' Deep Voice: By God, was that bad! Mark: You think girls like to cheat like guys do? Johnny: What makes you say that? Mark: I'm just thinking. I used to know a girl, she had a dozen guys. One of them found out about it, beat her up so bad, she ended up in a hospital in Guerrero Street. Johnny laughs NC: Ha-ha-ha-ha, that's not funny, you sick fuck. Johnny: (badly dubbed over) What a story, Mark. Mark: Yeah, you can say that again. NC (VO): I think he just did. That line was horribly dubbed. Johnny: What a story, Mark. Mark: Yeah, you can say that again. NC: (imitating Johnny’s bad voice dubbing) Oh, can I? Thank you. (Mark leaves. Denny comes in) Denny: Hey, Johnny. Johnny: Oh, hi, Denny. Denny: What's wrong with Mark? Johnny: He's cranky today. Ha-ha-ha-ha. NC (VO): Stop laughing at things that aren't funny, you goddamn weirdo! And why is there no wind blowing in their hair? Denny: It's about Lisa. Johnny: Go on. Denny: She looks great in her red dress. I think I'm in love with her. Johnny: Go on. NC: Go on? What, you need more? Denny: I feel like I wanna kiss her and tell her that I love her. Johnny: Don’t worry about that. Lisa loves you, too, as a person, as a human being. NC (VO): Wow, people take shockingly bad news really well in this movie. Did everybody just take a Xanax cocktail in this story? Johnny: You can love someone deep inside your heart and there is nothing wrong with it. If a lot of people loved each other, the world would be a better place to live. NC: (imitating Johnny) You can read about it in my new book, "The Tao of Johnny". (book appears) It’s real good, huh? Johnny: If you have any problems, talk to me and I will help you. Denny: Awesome. Thanks, Johnny. Johnny: Let's go eat, huh? NC (VO): Oh, gee. Can we eat HUH? I never had HUH before. Is there a HUH restaurant somewhere around here? So Johnny comes home as Lisa's friend, Michelle, is just leaving. Lisa: I can't talk right now. Johnny: Why, Lisa, why, Lisa? Please talk to me, please! You’re lying, I never hit you. You are tearing me apart, Lisa! NC: (with head in hands) Oh, my God. Lisa: Why are you so hysterical? Johnny: Do you understand life? Do you? NC (VO): You know what? I got it. You know what this guy is? He's the Bizarro Fabio. Same hokey acting, same undefinable accent, except where Fabio was muscular and good looking, this guy is... The ass scene is shown again NC: (whimpers in disgust) Never show that again! (sharp exhale) NC (VO): So the guys meet up and throw a football in the alley because... that’s what guys do, I guess... as Mark lightly taps one of his friends and he falls over like a clumsy ox. What the point in this sequence? Nothing. You could pretty much make trading cards out of how many pointless sequences there are in this movie! Johnny: Let's go home, Denny. NC (VO): Boy, he really wants to get that kid home a lot, doesn’t he? NC: I'm not gonna question anything, but I am gonna play this music. Scene replays in slow-mo while "I Will Always Love You" by the late Whitney Houston plays in the background. NC (VO): So Lisa's mother comes over AGAIN to have yet ANOTHER tedious dialogue. Claudette: I expected your husband to be a little more generous. Lisa: He's not my husband. Claudette: I know, but Johnny is part of our family... Lisa: Mom, I don't love Johnny anymore. I don't even like him. NC: Didn't we have this conversation like five other times? She's like, (imitates Claudette) "You should like Johnny." (imitates Lisa) ''"I don't." ''(imitates Claudette) ''"You're a slut." ''(imitates Lisa) ''"Yes." ''(normal voice, angry) WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?! NC (VO): So Johnny and Mark sit down and have a talk with their other good friend, Peter. Mark: Hey, are you running Bay-to-Breakers this year? Johnny: I am, sure. Peter: I'm not gonna do it this year. Johnny: Ha-ha-ha-ha. Chicken, Peter. You're just a little chicken. Cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep-cheep-cheeeeeeep! NC: This has been another... (Pointless Moment sting appears) Pointless Moment. Static again and this time, Spoony appears. Spoony: No, Critic! Don't do it! NC: Spoony? Spoony: Don't throw your life away, it's not worth it! NC: Okay, look. I’m getting through this movie and that's final. Spoony: No, Critic! Nobody should be forced to watch Highlander II! NC: Highlander II? I'm not reviewing Highlander II. Spoony: Oh, good. For a minute there, I thought you'd gone totally insane. That's a relief. So, tell me, what movie are you reviewing? NC: Well, I'm reviewing The Room. Spoony screams like a girl and runs out of his room. NC: Thanks for that. NC (VO): So, all the guys get dressed up in their tuxedos as, I guess they’re getting ready to go to the wedding. (They throw a football in the street) Oh, wait, no, they’re going out to throw the football around again. Okay, well, then are they going to the wedding? (change into normal clothes and go to a restaurant) No, they just take ‘em off and go on with their daily lives... do they always wear tuxes when they play football? Is that just an everyday occurrence for them? NC: (on phone) What's that? You're going to play football? Oh, great, I'll go and put on my finest tux! Oh, wait, no, no, no, I'm getting married tomorrow, so I gotta iron out my jersey. Johnny: We got a new client at the bank, we'll make a lot of money. Mark: What client? Johnny: I cannot tell you, it's confidential. Mark: Oh, come on. Why not? Johnny: No, I can't. Anyway, how’s your sex life? NC spits out the drink that he happened to be drinking at that point Mark: Can't talk about it. Johnny: Why not? NC: Why not? How about you just brought it the fuck out of nowhere, you... weird alien man! NC (VO): And, yeah, speaking of awkward, Lisa invites Mark over for another night of thrills. Mark: What's going on? NC (VO): Oh, my God, do you need landing lights to the bed? She wants to sleep with you! That's what she does every other stinking time you're over, you fucking idiot! Lisa and Mark get it on, but the scene is fast forwarded NC (VO): Yeah, yeah, yeah. Insert gratuitous sex scene here. So then we cut to... Johnny and Mark are playing football in the park. NC (VO): Holy shit! Do these guys do anything else other than play football? This is unbelievable, hell, they're not even playing football, they're just throwing it back and forth. Do they even know the rules of football? Why don't you get a new hobby? You know, like Mark. He's made a wonderful hobby out of screwing his best friend's fiancée and yet acting totally surprised every time he does it! Lisa takes her top off in front of Mark. Mark: Wait, what are you doing? NC bashes head against the wall in total annoyance as Lisa and Mark yet again get it on. NC (VO): Boy, this movie isn't nearly repetitive enough, though. Why don't we have yet ANOTHER talk with Lisa's mother, as they discuss the same thing they discussed in the last three conversations. Lisa: We're fixing the apartment for Johnny’s birthday, but I’m really not into it. Claudette: Oh, why not? NC: Wait, wait, wait, I'm keen to guess. "I'm in love with Mark, not Johnny". Lisa: I'm in love with Mark, not Johnny. NC: "It's not right, Lisa!" Claudette: It's not right, Lisa. NC: Skip it! Cut to Johnny's surprise birthday party. NC (VO): So after Johnny returns from his Grima Wormtongue audition, we see a surprise party being thrown for his birthday. Johnny and his friends drink as the scene suddenly changes to a night shot of the city NC (VO): Okay, enough of that scene. (Scene returns to the party) And now back to that scene. What, was that the screensaver while the movie loads? The city shot replays with a loading bar and subtitle "Loading Dick Sauce of a Movie..." Lisa: Hey, everybody, let's go outside for some fresh air. Everyone leaves except Lisa and Mark. Lisa: Wait. I have something I wanna show you. Mark: Oh, really? NC (VO): (imitating Mark) Hey, what's going on here? (Lisa and Mark get it on YET AGAIN; speaks normally) That's right. Just make out during your own fiancée's birthday party. What in all probability could go wrong? Random Guy*: (Greg Ellery, catches Mark and Lisa, surprised) What's going on here? *The guy is apparently named Steven according to some sources. NC (VO): Oh, yeah, there's tons of people around and you can get caught at any minute. Steven: Do you understand what you're doing? You're going to destroy Johnny! He's very sensitive. NC: (imitating Steven) That's right, you listen to me... whoever I am! NC (VO): So as the night goes on, Mark and Johnny start to get on each other’s nerves. Mark: You really don't know, do you? Johnny: Maybe I know more than you think I do, Mark! Mark: Shit, all right. Johnny: What do you want from me, huh? Mark and Johnny fight alongside superimposed cat noises Johnny: All right. OK, folks, everything is fine. The fight is over. I'm sorry, Mark. NC (VO): Well, good. It looks like that's over with. Mark: I just wanna talk to you. Johnny: Since when do you give me orders? NC looks fed up Mark: Lisa changed her mind about you. Wake up, man! What planet are you on? NC: That's the first legitimate question I've heard throughout this movie. Johnny: I think you should leave right now, Mark. Mark: Don't worry about it, man. Johnny: Don't touch me, motherfucker! Get out. Another Mark and Johnny catfight Johnny: You betrayed me, you’re not good. You’re just a chicken. (makes chicken noises) NC (VO): (imitating Mark) Nobody poorly imitates my favorite farmyard animal! Johnny: It’s not over. Everybody betrayed me. I’m fed up with this world! NC (VO): Oh, geez. You know, it’s like Christopher Walken if they sucked out all likability. Christopher Walken: Ouch! NC (VO): So Johnny locks himself in the bathroom and refuses to come out. Lisa: You can come out now, Johnny. Johnny: In a few minutes, bitch. NC (VO): Say, you know what this seems like the perfect time to do? Lisa calls Mark on the phone Mark: Hello? Lisa: Hi, Mark, I need to talk to you. NC (VO): (imitating Johnny) Oh, God, are you serious?! Lisa: Don’t worry about Johnny, he’s just being a big baby. NC (VO): (imitating Johnny) I’m standing right here, man! Lisa: You know I love you very much. NC (VO): (imitating Johnny) You are tearing me apart, Lisa! NC (VO): So, Johnny finally throws the bitch out as he throws the most over-the-top and yet somehow nonchalant temper tantrum. Johnny: Rah! Why, Lisa? Why?! Why?! Johnny trashes the apartment by, not so much throwing objects, but pushing and moving things, leaning a picture on the camera that is filming him and removing clothing drawers. NC (VO): (imitating Johnny) Yeah, I'm angry, I guess. Roar! Roar! I'm really mean and frustrated, HUH! This is what angry people do, right? HUH! NC (VO): Finally, Johnny can take it no more. He puts this godforsaken performance to a stop. Johnny puts a gun in his mouth and shoots, killing himself. The scene fades to black, then quickly returns as Lisa and Mark enter, finding Johnny on the floor. Mark: Wake up, Johnny! Come on! NC (VO): Wake up? I don’t think you really wake up from a bullet in the mouth! Lisa: Is he dead? NC looks shocked and frustratingly re-enacts the moment, trying to comprehend what Lisa just said and before exploding, he calmly says... NC: Well, yes. Yes, he is, young lady. He has passed on. This person is no more. He has ceased to be. NC (VO): He's expired and gone to meet his maker. He's a stiff. Bereft of life, he rests in peace! If he didn't shoot himself, he'd be pushing up daisies! His metabolic processes are now history! He's off the twig! He's kicked the bucket! He's shuffled off the mortal coil! Run down the curtain and joined the friggin' choir invisible! NC: THIS... IS AN EX... PERSON!!!! Pet shop owner: (from the famous ''Monty Python "Dead Parrot" sketch)'' Well, I'd better replace it, then. NC: GOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!! Mark kisses Johnny on the forehead NC (VO): (British narrator accent) Goodbye, sweet prick. And flights of assholes send thee to thy rest. Lisa: I’ve lost him, but I still have you, right? Right? NC (VO): Wow. That's a clumsy rebound. Mark: You don’t have me. Lisa: Mark, we’re free to be together. I love you. NC (imitating Lisa): Come on, we’ll have sex on his corpse, it’ll be tons of fun! Denny comes in. Denny: What’s happening? Mark: Don’t look, Denny. Denny: Johnny’s dead! They all cry as the scene fades out NC (VO): (British narrator accent) For never has there been a tale of more blow, than this dumbass bitch and her Tommy Wiseau. NC: And that's The Room. Christity-Christ-Christ-Christ! Footage of ''The Room plays as NC speaks.'' NC (VO): This movie is a miracle. I've never seen a performance so consistently bad or writing so hypnotizingly lame. But to be honest, I know you're going to think I'm a little crazy, it's really worth checking out. It truly is one of those movies you have to see to believe. Nobody could willingly make a movie this interestingly bad. It had to be the warped mindset of some weirdo whose international origins remain a mystery. So, if you're really up for some absolutely horrible, yet surprisingly entertaining shit, this movie is for you. NC: And that's my review. I hope you enjoyed it and... Future NC appears again Future NC: Critic, we've got to go! They're on to us! NC: Why, what's going... Explosion and two seahorses enter the basement Seahorse 1: Are you watching The Room? Seahorse 2: You know that movie is outlawed! Seahorses: Seize them! NC: Eeee! Future NC: Vaminos! DeLorean blasts the two Critics back to the present. NC is shown back in his old room. NC: Ahh, well, I gotta admit, after going through all that, it sure is nice to be back in my old room. (NC curiously looks around and notices his wall is a different color) Hey, how come my wall's a bit of a different color? Oh, my God. I traveled back and forth so much that it must have altered the present! What if the machines have taken over? (close in) What if human and apes have switched places? (close in) What if all cops are judge, jury and executioner? (close in) What is Chris Tucker is a sci-fi radio announcer in a dress? (extreme close in) What? WHAT?!?!?! Future NC: Actually, nothing's different. Your wall's just a bit of a different color. NC: Really? That's it? No other huge, mind boggling alterations at all? Future NC: Nope. Just a different wall. Oh, that, and you have a tail now. NC looks at his backside, then shrugs. NC: Well, that'll take a little getting used to. Welcome to my new location. I hope you enjoy it, and, as always: I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. NC gets up and leaves. It's obvious, though, that there is no tail. THE END Channel Awesome Tag: Johnny: You are tearing me apart, Lisa! Category:Content Category:Guides Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Linkara Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Spoony